1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hosiery. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an improved sock construction having thickened fabric areas anatomically shaped to fit and cushion high impact areas of the foot.
2. Problems in the Art
Sock construction is well known in the art. A sock is generally constructed from a unitary design. That is, the same sock may be worn on either a right or left foot. A person's foot is not symmetrical, however. One sock cannot be anatomically fit to both a right and left foot. For this reason, a single design does not provide maximum comfort and support.
Providing thickened fabric areas in a sock is also generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,361 discloses the use of a thickened fabric area in the front portion of the leg of the sock to protect the leg of a skier against abrasion by a ski boot. However, thickened fabric areas have not been shaped or positioned to anatomically fit the high impact areas of a particular foot, such as the heel, ball, and toe. Because the padding in prior art socks does not vary across the high and low impact areas of the foot, it is difficult for the shoe to conform to the foot. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved sock that provides cushion and support to different areas of the foot, particularly high-impact areas, and one that is anatomically designed for one of either a right or left foot.
After rigorous wear in hot and humid conditions, it is common for the wearer to develop blisters. Blisters are often caused by slippage inside the shoe at high impact areas of the foot. It is therefore desired to provide an improved sock that reduces slippage between the foot and the sock in high impact areas.
Today, most shoes are available in only one width. Of course, feet come in multiple widths. The volume of a sock can help to compensate for an otherwise lack of good fit. Unfortunately, socks are generally only available in one thickness or volume. Thus, it is also desired to provide a method of selecting a particular volume sock to match the width of the wearer's foot.